Beep
by dancingal0neandreadytog0
Summary: And he thought back to that day when, just like this, tragedy struck. MitchiexShane


Beep

Summary: And he thinks back to that day, when, just like this, tragedy struck. Smitchie oneshot.

**A/N: **Hi! If you read SWAC fics, you might know me from over there in that fandom. I've written other stories, but I mostly write SWAC fics that are mostly SonnyxChad. Well, this is my first try at Camp Rock fics. I of course love love love loved the movie because I love love love the Jonas Brothers (and their new album!). I have always read Smitchie fics and thought they were so cool, so I decided to try my hand at it. Tell me if you like it, don't like it, whatever. But if you review, please say more than LOVE IT! or Cute! because I want criticsm. In fact, I'm craving it like I crave Subway right now. So enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Uh if I owned Camp Rock, don't you think Mitchie and Shane would've kissed in the first movie? So I obviously don't.

The beep of the machine in the hospital was almost too familiar. Almost too frightening for him to listen to. But it let him know she was still there, fighting for her life, living for him, just like he had told her too.

But the doctor says she might not last long.

Which scares him. He whispers in her ear _"Live baby, please. For me," _but her eyes are closed on her pale, beautiful face and he knows she's sleeping. Just like he thought his sister was.

_***Flashback***_

_He knew something was wrong. She hadn't been eating, and if she did, she would go to the bathroom immediately. He knew something was up, but every time he asked she would say, "You're being silly. Nothing's wrong."_

_She couldn't have been more wrong._

_She collapsed at school in the bathroom during class. A freshman had found her and ran screaming into the nearest classroom; "She's fainted!"_

_They rushed her to the hospital and tried every attempt to let her live; to no avail. She was dead. And when he, that naïve 7 year old boy, walked in, he asked, "Why is she sleeping?" _

_And his mother cried and pulled him into a hug, saying she had died._ _And he had wondered what she meant, and his mother told him; "She's with God now." And then he knew. And he cried._

_***End Flashback***_

But now he, the more knowledgeable 17 year old man, is sitting in the hospital with his beautiful girlfriend, lying on the hospital bed, fighting to stay alive. He feels his body start to shake, and he feels the all too familiar prickling behind his eyes, and he knows that any moment now he will start to cry.

For the beeping of the machine is slowing down. And he knows, all too well, what that means.

But then it starts to speed up again, along with his heart. And then the beep slows down. His heart slows to an almost deadly pace.

_She's having a heart attack._

He wills her to stay alive, begging almost. And he thinks back to that day when, just like this, tragedy struck.

He whispers _"Please baby, please! Live for me! I love you! Don't do this to me." _Then he adds, _"Not again." _

He hears the beep come to an almost stop. And then silence. The beep has slowed down enough to stop. His eyes become glassy. _"No please! Please don't do this to me! Help her, God. Please! Save her from this pain. I love her; don't make me go through this again." _His voice cracks. He can't bear this pain.

It has been silent for 1 minute. He looks at her and breaks down. Sobbing and screaming he says to her; _"Why? I told you the story of my sister! Why would you do this to me?" _And after his speech he whispers, _"I love you." _His salty tears falling, streaming down his olive-toned face, land on her arm, which is as white and cold as beautiful white marble.

He hears something. The beep. The beep has started up again. His heart leaps. Tears still falling he says, _"Come on, baby. Live. I love you." _

And suddenly, her eyes fly open, her lovely, big, beautiful brown eyes, fly open, and look at him with all the love in the world. And she says, _"I love you, too."_

He looks at her like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. His eyes fill with tears of joy as she sits up to look at him.

"I'd thought I'd lost you." She looks at him and smiles.

"I'll never leave you." And he thinks back to when he was three, his sister said the same thing.

When he was seven, he thought she had lied. Now he knew, that she had never left him, just like his girlfriend never would. And he swore he could feel his sister's presence as she finished the sentence his girlfriend had started.

_"Never." _


End file.
